


A London Symphony

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Clair de Lune [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring holiday has come and Kudo Shinichi aka Edogawa Conan is going to spend it in London. Together with Kuroba Kaito. No matter what Haibara Ai said, it was only a holiday, not a honeymoon. Slash. Kuroba Kaito/Edogawa Conan. Kuroba Kaito/Kudo Shinichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 

**A London Symphony**

 

Chapter I

 

Kudo Shinichi aka Edogawa Conan stared at the screen of his smart phone.

 

Book 2, Op. 30

  *          No. 1  _Andante espressivo_  in E-flat major
  *          No. 2  _Allegro di molto_  in B-flat minor
  *          No. 3  _Adagio non troppo_  in E major
  *          No. 4  _Agitato e con fuoco_  in B minor
  *          No. 5  _Andante grazioso_  in D major
  *          No. 6  _Allegretto tranquillo_  in F-sharp minor 



 

Satisfied that it finally was completed, he sent the compressed file to Kaito. After it was done, he put back his lovely Stradivarius violin back into its case. A real Stradivarius...he couldn’t believe that he got his hand on one. He had to thank Kaito for that.

His phone rang suddenly.

“Shin-chan!” His mother cheery voice greeted him.

“Kaasan,” he said warily. It never bode him well whenever his mother spoke to him in that tone of voice.

“Do you have a plan for your spring holiday?” Yukiko asked her son without any preamble.

“No,” he replied. He had two weeks spring holiday, started from 28 March to 12 April.

“Excellent. I have bought tickets to London for you and your plus one. I’ll see you there, Shin-chan.”

There was dead silence for a moment.

“My plus one?” he asked after he found back his voice.

“Yes. Ai-chan told me about your boyfriend,” his mother replied.

Haibara was so dead.

“Who would have thought that you ended up with Touchi-sensei son,” Yukiko continued. “Ai-chan also sent me his picture. He’s a very good looking boy. He also looks like you. That isn’t the reason why you chose him, right? Because that is so narcissistic, Shin-chan.”

He let out a strangled voice.

“I can’t wait to meet my son in law.” Yukiko chattered on.

Unbelievable. Were there any others in the world who had suffered this conversation? He suspected he was the only one in history who had been so cursed.

“See you in London, Shin-chan!”

He stared at his phone for a long time then he turned and wrenched open the door. He had to find Haibara.

“You!” He found Haibara easily in the living room.

Haibara raised her eyebrow. “Speak clearly, Kudo.”

“You told my mother about Kaito!” he raged. “And now she wants to meet him. She even bought ticket to London for Kaito!”

“You should be grateful,” Haibara replied calmly. She looked far too amused for his liking. “Your mother paid for your honeymoon with your husband. Isn’t that great?” she finished, smirking.

“You’re deplorable friend,” he said with a groan.

“You’re welcome,” Haibara replied. “And Kudo, I just saw this lovely Burberry purse on magazine and I expect it when you return from your honeymoon.”

Argh! Both of his mother and Haibara were so annoying!

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Since there was nothing he could do, he returned to his room. While he was happy that he could visit London again, all the places he could go, he had to tell Kaito about this.

His phone chimed.

 

AL: Are you busy?

SH: No. Why did you ask?

 

Kaito usually showed up whenever he liked. Shinichi still didn’t know how Kaito knew that he was on Professor Agasa house that night. He had searched everywhere but there was no sign of trackers or hidden camera. Of course, he would kill Kaito if Kaito dared to install hidden camera anyway.

 

AL: Because I’m going to grace you with my presence today.

SH: How very magnanimous of you.

AL: The sarcasm is strong with you in these recent months.

SH: Must be the company I keep.

 

Kaito showed up half an hour later with two huge bags.

“Hello, dearest,” Kaito leaned down to kiss him.

He returned the kiss.

“What are those?” he asked once they broke apart.

“You’ll see,” Kaito replied.

He eyed Kaito warily.

It turned out that Kaito had bought PlayStation and LED TV for him so they could play game in his guest room at Professor Agasa house. He sat in his bed, watching Kaito who was busy putting together the PlayStation and TV.

“Everything is done!” Kaito announced proudly fifteen minutes later. “Now, take your coat. We’re going out.”

He blinked. What was the point of the PlayStation and the TV then?

“Didn’t your father win Oscar for the Best Adapted Screenplay this year?”

“Err...yes.” Although that it was his mother who stood on the stage to accept the award since his father was with him, confronting Furuya Rei.

“Well, we’re going to watch the film then.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

They went to the cinema at Beika Mall. Since it was still early and most people preferred to watch film at evening, the place was deserted.

They were seated on the last row. There were no other people around them.

Kaito bought a large popcorn, soda and mineral water.

“Here,” Kaito tossed the mineral water at him.

“Thanks,” he said.

“That sweets aversion of your is quite ironic considering your addiction to coffee.” Kaito muttered.

He glared at Kaito.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

After watching film, Kaito treated him to lunch. And then, as usual, they went to karaoke.

Kaito locked the door before he sat next to him.

“Do you have plan for spring holiday?” he began.

“No,” Kaito replied.

He fidgeted a bit. “Haibara told my mother about you.” He blurted out. “And now she wants us to join her for holiday in London.”

Kaito raised his eyebrow. “London? Let me guess...a trip to the birth place of Sherlock Holmes where you can trace his fictional cases one by one.” Kaito said dryly.

That was so true but Kaito didn’t need to word it that way. He scowled at the other teen.

“You really are Sherlock Holmes fanatic.” Kaito said fondly.

“Hmph!”

A mischievous look crossed Kaito’s features. “But, this trip isn’t a bad idea. I can spend time with my lovely wife after all.” Kaito said with a shameless grin. 

“Stop talking like that!” he ordered. Seriously, Kaito, Haibara and his mother could perform ‘Tease Shinichi’ club together since it seemed to be their favourite thing to do.

“Do you like the violin?” Kaito asked suddenly.

“Very much so,” he replied and leaned up to give Kaito a deep kiss.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“I am busy tomorrow and the next week so I can’t come to see you.” Kaito told him when it was time for him to go home.

He understood what Kaito was telling him. Kaito would be busy with his heist. “I do have life other than you,” he muttered in annoyance.

Kaito smirked.

“I’ll send the electronic ticket to your email,” he informed.

Kaito leaned down to kiss his forehead. “See you two weeks later, Shin-chan.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“I’m home,” he called.

“Welcome back,” Ran replied from the kitchen.

He changed his shoes into slipper and went to the living room.

“Conan-kun,” Ran showed up.

“Yes?”

“Your mother called earlier,” she said.

“Really?”

“Fumiyo-san said that she’s going to take you to London this spring holiday.”

“London?” He echoed. Edogawa Fumiyo was the name his mother used whenever he pretended to be Conan’s mother.

“Yes,” Ran said, smiling. “Isn’t that great? You can visit Sherlock Holmes museum again.”

He beamed at her. “Yes! I can’t wait for it, Ran-neechan,” he gushed out. “I’m going to visit Sherlock Holmes museum and then Hyde Park where Holmes and Watson took a stroll and then...” he trailed off at seeing Ran’s amused expression.

Ran giggled at him.

“It’s just I’m really, really excited,” he explained, blushing slightly. He couldn’t tell Kaito about those things. Kaito would tease him mercilessly.

“You’re such a Holmes fanboy,” Ran said fondly.

He smiled sheepishly.

“Are you hungry?” she asked. “The dinner will be ready soon. Go wash your hand first.”

“Yes, Ran-neechan.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The very next day, he read about Kaitou Kid’s heist note on newspaper. Kid was going to steal Green Dream, the largest emerald in Japan that was going to be used in a theatre production. He wasn’t interested to go there anyway. As Shinichi, he only ever attended Kid’s heist once and that was because Inspector Megure took him there. Meanwhile, as Edogawa Conan, he only attended heist that was connected to Suzuki family or when client came to Kogoro Mouri. While it was fun and challenging to solve the riddle and the trick, he didn’t want to spend time and effort more than necessary.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

End of March, at Ekoda High School....

“I’ve checked the website,” Momoi Keiko said enthusiastically. “We can go sakura viewing at the end of this week.”

“Really?” Nakamori Aoko asked. “It’s going to be fun.”

“Yeah,” Keiko agreed.

Each year, they always went to see sakura. It was a fun thing to do with their friends.

“I have to tell Kaito this!” Aoko waved at her best friend.

Kaito approached them.

“Kaito, let’s go to Ueno Park this Saturday.” Aoko said.

Kaito scratched his head. “I’m sorry but I can’t.”

“Eh, why?” Aoko demanded.

“I’m going to London,” Kaito admitted.

“London?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Aoko asked.

“I kind of forgot,” Kaito admitted sheepishly. “But don’t worry. I will buy lots of souvenir for you.”

They proceeded to talk about tourist attractions in London. Aoko suggested Buckingham Palace because maybe Kaito could meet the princes.

Kaito made a face at that.

Keiko giggled.

In the end, both of her and Aoko forgot to ask if Kaito was going to London alone or with someone else.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Kuroba Kaito looked at his watch. He was late. Shinichi was going to kill him. And to think that Kaito didn’t like Shinichi at first. From what he had seen and from the information he gathered, Shinichi was an arrogant and self absorbed guy. Shinichi sure was a good guy. But he wasn’t a nice guy. The so called Heisei Holmes was ruthless. He was always collected and cool and calculating. He also wasn’t beyond manipulating people to his benefit.

In truth, he only wanted to annoy Shinichi by installing the messenger app and texting him nonstop. It unravelled in the way he never predicted even in his wildest dream. His interaction with Shinichi let him to see the real Shinichi. He liked Shinichi dry sense of humour and sarcastic wit. The more he knew Shinichi, the more he was enamoured with the other teen.

“Going somewhere?”

Kaito paused and turned to the owner of the voice.

Haibara Ai was there, accompanied by Professor Agasa. Shinichi had told him that Professor Agasa would take him to Narita Airport.

“Late on your own honeymoon. Tsk...tsk...tsk... not a good beginning for your marriage, isn’t it?” she said, smirking.

“Ai-chan,” Professor Agasa looked uncomfortable next to her.

He crouched down to her level. “I truly appreciate your concern but you don’t need to worry,” he said in a low husky voice so that only they could hear it. “I know how to _calm_ _down_ my wife.”

“You really have your way with words,” Haibara said dryly.

He winked at her and then straightened. “Well, I have to go now. See you.”

He finally reached Japan Airlines first class lounge but Shinichi was nowhere to be seen.

 

AL: Where are you?

SH: In the right corner.

 

In the right corner... Kaito stopped dead in his track.

Sitting on the armchair was Shinichi. Not eleven year old Shinichi but teenage Shinichi. The other teen was dressed formally with black suit, white crisp shirt, black trouser and black leather shoes. Kaito had seen pictures of Shinichi before and he knew that they looked similar. But seeing Shinichi in flesh in front of him was a totally different matter.

Shinichi put the book he was reading on the coffee table next to him. _Sign of Four_. Shinichi’s favourite Sherlock Holmes novel, Kaito’s mind supplied.

“You’re late.” Shinichi said, smirking mischievously. The other teen seemed to master that mischievous arrogant look to perfection.

Even their voices were similar.

He sat down next to Shinichi. “You’re very handsome tonight,” he said with a smirk.

Shinichi looked at his watch. Not the usual tranquilizer watch but an expensive Swiss watch. Patek Philippe. “23 hours and 20 minutes left. “Shinichi said.

Shinichi never told him how he ended up as eleven years old boy and Kaito never asked. He supposed the time would come when they could tell each other secret. If those people believed in a jewel that was said to grant immortality, no matter absurd it was, who was Kaito to question the logic behind Shinichi’s shrinking issue. But apparently, Shinichi could return to his teenage body even though in limited time.

23 hours and 20 minutes left, eh? Then Kaito had to make sure that he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

 

Author’s Note

Hi, everyone!

A London Symphony is the second symphony composed by [Ralph Vaughan Williams](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ralph_Vaughan_Williams). 

I wrote two original Kid’s heist but for the next I’m going to incorporate heist from the anime. This time is Green Dream and the next part Crystal Mother and then Nightmare. My favourite episode from Magic Kaito 1412 anime is the one about his confrontation with Shinichi. I’m so going to write fanfic based on that.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

**A London Symphony**

 

Chapter II

 

**Day 1**

 

After 12 hours and 35 minutes of flight, they finally arrived at Heathrow airport in London.

Shinichi looked at his phone. “My mother is waiting for us.”

“Let’s go then, Shin-chan,” Kaito said. He couldn’t wait to meet Shinichi’s mother. He knew that she was famous actress who retired after marrying Kudo Yusaku. Shinichi really shouldn’t tell him that his mother starred in production about Sakamoto Ryouma.

Shinichi looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

He ignored Shinichi’s questioning look.

On their way out, he spotted a flower shop. “Wait here,” he said and entered the shop.

“Can I help you?” the florist asked.

“I want one dozen red rose,” he replied in prefect English.

“Please wait for a moment,” the florist replied.

A few minutes later and the bouquet were ready.

“Thanks,” he said and paid for the flower.

“For your mother,” he told Shinichi. “What? Do you want rose too?”

“Hmph.”

He smirked. Shinichi was easy to rile up if he knew what button to press.

“That’s Kaa-san,” Shinichi said.

The beautiful woman who waved her hand madly at them was rather hard to miss.

“Shin-chan!” and she gave Shinichi a bear hug.

“Kaa-san! Let go of me!” Shinichi protested.

She let go of her son. But before that, she planted a big kiss on Shinichi’s cheek.

“Urgh!” Shinichi wiped his cheek. He was too adorable for his own good.

“You must be Kaito-kun.”

“I’m Kuroba Kaito,” he introduced himself. “It’s always a pleasure to meet a lovely lady like you.” And he gave the bouquet of red rose to her.

“Kudo Yukiko. Just call me Yukiko-san,” Yukiko said, giggling. “You are so sweet.”

“Flirt,” Shinichi muttered in a low voice.

“But shouldn’t you give these rose to Shinichi?” she asked.

“Only blue rose for my favourite person in the world,” he replied smoothly.

Yukiko giggled again. “You don’t change at all.”

“It’s nice to know that he’s a shameless flatterer ever since he was a child,” Shinichi said sarcastically.

Kaito blinked. What did he miss?

“We’ve met before, Kaito-kun,” Yukiko clarified. “You gave me a single red rose at that time.”

Shinichi snorted.

“I studied with Toichi-Sensei,” she said again.

Ah. Kaito remembered now. That pretty lady who got mad because Kaito called her obasan instead of onesan. That was Shinichi’s mother? And she was a student of his father? Why did Shinichi never tell him about this? That was not fair.

Yukiko clapped her hand. “Well’ let’s go then,” she said. “I got your favourite, Shin-chan.”

“Really?” Shinichi brightened.

She nodded.

“Yes!”

Shinichi’s favourite turned out to be white Jaguar that Yukiko rent for their transportation in London.

“Here!” she tossed the key.

Shinichi caught it easily.

“The address is Number 12, Argyll Road, Kensington.” Yukiko said. “See you there later, Shin-chan, Kaito-kun!”

And she left with their luggage by cab.

“Come on!” Shinichi said eagerly. He looked really happy. Well, Kaito didn’t blame him. Shinichi was trapped in a child body with all the restrictions that came with it.

He sat in the passenger seat while Shinichi sat in driver seat.

“Jaguar F-Type R AWD Convertible,” Shinichi explained. “Powered by Jaguar’s 5.0 V8 550PS supercharged engine with 680Nm of torque. Acceleration is 0-60mph in 3.9 seconds. And top speed is 186mph.”

Shinichi really knew this thing.

“Our first destination is Sherlock Holmes Museum,” Shinichi muttered. He turned on the satnav and stared at the screen intently. “There.”

Shinichi chattered on their way to the museum and Kaito let him. He was content to see Shinichi like this. Kaito never interacted with teenage Shinichi before and now he planned to enjoy the moment while it last.

“Are you alright?” Shinichi asked.

“Yes,” he replied.

“You’re never this quiet before.” Shinichi muttered.

“That’s because I’m thinking about how much I want to drag you to the nearest bed and have my way with you,” he replied.

“If you don’t stop talking like that when I’m driving, rest assured that every Kid’s target from now on will be surrounded by the freshest fish Tsukiji Market can offer.” Shinichi threatened. 

What a vindictive guy. Then again, where was the fun if Shinichi didn’t give him any challenge?

Already I have to conform to my wife’s whims.” He said cheekily.They lapsed into a comfortable silence, before it occurred to Kaito about Yukiko’s earlier statement.“My father was your mother’s teacher?”

“She learned arts of disguise from him,” Shinichi replied.

He looked at Shinichi. “And what about you?”

“I know the theory,” Shinichi replied, “but I never made those masks by myself.”

They finally arrived at Sherlock Holmes Museum. Any Sherlock Holmes pilgrimage should start with a visit to Baker Street. Kaito thought it was funny that the famous 221b Baker Street address was actually located between 237 and 241 Baker Street.

Shinichi was like a child in his favourite toy shop.

They had lunch at Sherlock Holmes pub. The Sherlock Holmes pub is a traditional English pub serving pints and pub food. But the pub had another replica of Holmes' study, as well as a huge amount of memorabilia, including Dr Watson's old service revolver and a collection of television and film stills.

“This is the place where Holmes tracked down Francis Hay Moulton in The Noble Bachelors.” Shinichi told him.

“I don’t need to know that,” he said dryly.

Shinichi glared at him.

The next destination was Regent Park and Madame Tussaud’s. The latter was his idea. If he let Shinichi, their holiday in London would be nothing but homage to Holmes. So half the places in their itinerary was Kaito’s idea and the other half was Shinichi’s idea.

Shinichi was more interested in Chamber of Horror though.

After that, they returned to the house that Yukiko had rent for their stay in London.

“We’re back!” Shinichi called.

Yukiko was bustling in the kitchen. He went to see if he could help her.

“We’re going to have afternoon tea,” she announced. She had prepared tea, scones, lemon pie and chocolate cake. “Shin-chan said that your favourite food is chocolate,” Yukiko said. “He also said that you’re allergic to fish so don’t worry, we won’t eat fish here.”

Shinichi told his mother that? He was so sweet.

“Help me with this, Kaito-kun.” Yukiko said.

Shinichi was reading a book when he and Yukiko returned to the living room.

“Detective Samonji?”

“It’s one of my favourite,” Shinichi said. The teen didn’t forget to bring his detective books with him to London.

At least Kaito knew this one because he had read it.

“Who is the murderer?” he asked even though he already guessed the identity of the murdered. He only wanted Shinichi to clarify his theory.

“It’s Rikuda,” Shinichi replied instantly and began rattling the evidence.

The smug and mischievous expression Shinichi had on his face was actually Kaito’s favourite. It might be weird, but Kaito liked that smug and victorious expression the most. The other teen was sitting on the armchair with one leg crossed and one hand on his chin. He was also smirking and looking mischievous now.

Kaito itched to take this picture of Shinichi.

His phone pinged, indicating new message from unknown number with attachment.

He opened it and saw the very picture of Shinichi.

Yukiko grinned at him. It seemed that he had found an ally.

His phone pinged again. This time it was a new message.

 _I want those pictures you secretly took._ He read the message.

 _OK_. He hit send.

Yukiko grinned again.

After afternoon tea, Yukiko sent them to their room.

There were two bedrooms in the second floor.

“Which room do you want?” Kaito asked, looking for his luggage. Where was it?

“Kaito,” Shinichi called.

“What?”

Shinichi pointed at their luggage which was put in the same room. Kudo Yukiko truly didn’t do anything half heartedly.

“I’ll move my luggage then,” he said. He was about to do so when Shinichi stopped him. “Shin-chan?” he questioned.

“I don’t really care,” Shinichi muttered. The tips of his ears were red.

“Aw, Shin-chan,” he smirked.

“But no funny business,” Shinichi said sternly.

“Funny business?” he echoed. “What funny business? Would you care to explain that to me in great detail?” he asked, neatly sidestepping the Union Jack pillow that came flying at his head.

“You’re incorrigible,” Shinichi muttered in an exasperated tone.

Kaito smirked and pulled the other teen closer. They were of the same height now. He tangled his fingers through Shinichi's hair, and leaned in to kiss him. Shinichi kissed him back enthusiastically.

Then he noticed something.

“Shin-chan! You’re burning!” he said.

Shinichi was also sweating a lot now.

“Get out!” Shinichi ordered.

“What?”

“Get out of here!” Shinichi barked. “And don’t come in before I call you.”

“But-“

Shinichi’s hard glare stopped his protest though. Reluctantly, he left the bedroom and waited outside. He could hear a muffled groan. Was Shinichi alright? He knew what was happening now but he was worried for Shinichi.

The door opened after a long wait and eleven year old Shinichi walked out. He looked perfectly fine now. The sign of fever was gone.

“The time is up,” Shinichi said in a depreciating tone.

He stretched out his hand and curled it around the back of Shinichi’s head, pulling Shinichi forward to press his forehead to him. Shinichi sucked in a breath and stared at him with wide eyes.

“You’re always Shinichi,” he said.

“I know,” Shinichi replied.

 

**Day 2**

 

Yukiko surprised them the next morning. “I’m going back to Los Angeles.” She said during breakfast.

"I thought that you’re going to stay in London with us,” Shinichi said, frowning.

“I don’t want to become the third wheel,” Yukiko said, smiling.

“Kaa-san!”

“Don’t worry,” Yukiko said. “I’ll come back next week to join you guys to Switzerland.”

At first, they were only going to visit London. But while at it, Shinichi decided that they had go to Reichenbach Falls too.

“See you next week, Shin-chan!” Yukiko kissed her son.

Kaito thought half the reason why Yukiko was overly affectionate with Shinichi was because she knew that he disliked it.

“Kaito-kun, take care of Shin-chan, alright.”

“Oy! I can take care of myself.” Shinichi protested.

Yukiko ignored her son. “Here is my credit card.” She said.

Kaito stared blankly at the black credit card. Was she serious?

“If you want something, anything it is, ask your boyfriend,” Yukiko said again. “Bye, Shin-chan!”

“I can’t believe this!” Shinichi grumbled.

“Your mother is very eccentric.” He muttered. She got a bubbly personality too which was the opposite of her son. Shinichi was always too serious.

Shinichi sighed. “That’s a very nice word to describe her.”

“So, where are we going today?”

“British Museum and Saint Barts.” Shinichi replied readily.

This time it was Kaito who drove the car.

They went to British Museum first. While an icon of London, the museum was often visited by Holmes for his research. The world-famous British Museum exhibited the works of man from prehistoric to modern times, from around the world. Highlights included the Rosetta Stone, the Parthenon sculptures and the mummies in the Ancient Egypt collection.

As for Saint Barts, it wasn’t really a tourism place but Shinichi wanted to see the hospital because Holmes and Watson had their fictional meeting for the first time at there. Saint Barts also became the place where Holmes jumped to his fake death in the newest Holmes TV drama from BBC.

Kaito lamented the fact that he now knew everything there was to know about Sherlock Holmes because he dated the biggest Holmes fan boy in the world. It was the minus point of having eidetic memory.

 

**Day 3**

When Kaito woke up the next day, Shinichi was already awake and staring at his phone. This was new because Shinichi wasn’t a morning person.

"What is it?” he asked sleepily.

“Ran called me,” Shinichi replied.

“What did she want?” he asked.

“She has arranged a meeting with Minerva Glass.”

"Minerva Glass?” Kaito asked in surprise. “Isn’t she the number one tennis player in the world?”

“Yes,” Shinichi replied.

Kaito remembered about the case that Shinichi told him before.

“Apparently, she and Ran still exchange emails. When Ran told her that I’m in London for holiday, she said that she’s going to take me to Wimbledon Tour. We’re going to meet her after breakfast.”

Shinichi really knew a lot of people from the cases he had.

“We must get ready now.” He offered.

“Yeah,” Shinichi said.

They went out for breakfast.

“That’s Minerva,” Shinichi said. “And her younger brother, Apollo Glass.”

“Conan-kun!” the kid said loudly.

Shinichi waved his hand.

They exchanged greetings.

“This is Kaito-niichan,” Shinichi said. “He’s on holiday in London too.”

“I’m Kuroba Kaito, it’ a pleasure to meet you.” Kaito said and produced red rose out from thin air for her.”For the Queen of the Court,” he said. “And for you,” he turned to Apollo Glass and showed his empty hand. He closed his palm and opened it again. This time, he had a handful of chocolate candies.

“Wow!” the kid said. “Thanks.”

“So, you’re a magician.”Minerva said, impressed.

“I am, my Lady,” he replied and winked at her.

She flushed red.

Shinichi cleared his throat.

“Oh, sorry.” Minerva said. “Let’s go then. My car is waiting outside.”

She took them to Wimbledon Lawn Tennis Museum. Treasures from the first championship in 1877 to the most recent were on the display, including equipment, clothing and mementos belonging to the greatest players to set foot on Centre Court. She also took them on tour which included Centre Court, No. 1 Court, the Picnic Terraces, Millennium Building and Water Gardens.

They spent about three hours there before they returned to London. Minerva dropped them back and even treated them lunch.

"If you come to Tokyo, do call me and I shall show you Tokyo’s hospitality.” He said smoothly,the corner of his mouth tilting into a charming smile.

“I might take your offer,” she replied slyly.

Kaito smirked at her.

After lunch, Minerva and her brother took their leave.

“Tell Ran I say hello,” Minerva said.

“I will,” Shinichi replied, smiling.

“Bye Kaito-niichan, bye Conan-kun.” Apollo said.

Shinichi waited until they disappeared from his sight. “She lived in Japan before,” he said dryly. “And she has crush on her ex coach, Ares Ashley,” Shinichi added.

Really. He wasn’t blind to those facts.

“So, that’s how you do it.” Shinichi said thoughtfullyafter a moment of consideration. “You practices with those unsuspecting girls.”

“Practice makes perfect,” he quipped. He knew that Shinichi would catch the fact.

Shinichi sighed in exasperation.

“Let’s watch football game,” he suggested.

Shinichi brightened at the idea.

 

**Day 4**

 

Their fourth day in London, they went to Natural History Museum. The museum’s biggest draw was undoubtedly the Dinosaur gallery. The museum showpiece was a 26 meters diplodocus skeleton in the grand central hall. There was also a crowd pleasing animated model of a Tyrannosaurus Rex which roared and smelled authentically unpleasant.

“Look!” Shinichi said. “They got a life size model of a blue whale!”

“Stop saying that word!” he hissed.

Shinichi was so mean. He knew that Kaito was deathly afraid of fish. Why must he remind Kaito of that creature?

“Whale is a mammal,” Shinichi said as matter of fact.

He glared at Shinichi.

Shinichi wisely changed the topic.

The next destination was Science Museum which traced the history of inventions from the first steam train to the battered command module from the Apollo 10 space mission. Seven floors of exhibition space covered computing, medicine, photography, chemistry and physics.

 

**Day 5**

 

Today was their fifth days in London.They were going to see Westminster Abbey, Big Ben and Parliament. Shinichi had visited Big Ben and House of Parliament before but it was the first time for Kaito.

After that, they went to Alton Towers. The theme park was famous for its roller coaster.

Kaito tried all the roller coaster there.

“That was really fun!” Kaito exclaimed happily.

Unfortunately, being in his eleven years old body meant that the ride was limited for him because of the height regulation.

 

**Day 6**

“What is it for today?” Kaito asked.

“HMS Belfast and Tower of London,” he replied.

They went out for breakfast first. Each day, they had breakfast at different restaurant. While he could cook if he wanted to, he was too lazy to do it. He was used to toast and takeaway before. But with Haibara, he was forced to help her with cooking and baking or else there would be no food for him.

HMS Belfast was a museum ship, originally a Royal Navy light cruiser, permanently moored in London on the River Thames and operated by the imperial war museum. Meanwhile, Tower of London was a historic castled located on the north bank of the River Thames in Central London.

They ended the day with dinner cruise.

Shinichi eyed the other passengers. There were children on the cruise but they came with their parents. He noted that most of the guests were couples who wanted to enjoy romantic dinner with riverside views. Besides that, the cruise also included trip to the sky on the London Eye to see the city from 135 meters up.

“Are we dating?” he heard himself blurt out.

“Are we dating?” Kaito repeated, and his voice sounded laced with amusement.

Shinichi wasn’t sure if that had been the right or wrong thing to say to him. “You heard me,” he said, annoyed.

“How can you ask me if we’re dating?” Kaito said. “We’re married.”

“Of course,” he said sarcastically. “How could I forget that?”

Kaito smirked at him.

 

**Day 7**

 

Sherlock Holmes’s most famous case, the Hound of Baskervilles, was set on the foggy Dartmoor. There were lots of legend surrounding a black hound on the moor and one of them involved local squire, Richard Cabell. Cabell had an evil reputation and legend had it that when he died in the 1670s, black dogs breathing fire raced across Dartmoor, howling.

They went to places relevant to the story.

“I’m hungry,” Kaito muttered.

“We can have dinner at the inn,” he offered. So far, the other teen had teased him about Holmes, but that was it.

They stayed at the inn for one night before returning to London the next day.

 

**Day 8**

 

The long drive from Dartmoor to London was quite tiring, so they didn’t do anything for the rest of the day. After dinner which was a takeaway order from the nearest restaurant, they retreated to bed. While he was busy reading his Sherlock Holmes novel, Kaito was busy with his laptop. Yes, Kaito brought his Mac along. The other teen looked very serious that he became curious as to what Kaito was doing. Was he planning his heist?

He took a peek from Kaito’s shoulder and frowned. “Isn’t that a game code?”

“Yes,” Kaito replied and turned to give him a brief kiss. “I create mobile game apps.”

“What?” he asked in surprise.

“Where do you think I get the money to fund my project?” Kaito asked.

“Err…” Now he felt stupid. Those smoke bombs, electronics devices and the things Kaito used were expensive and in total, those must cost quite a fortune. But all this time, he always assumed that Kaito got the money from his mother. Kuroba Toichi was world renowned magician so he must left a small fortune for his family.

“While she does help, my mother isn’t as generous as your mother with her shopping spree.” Kaito continued.

That was so true. His mother loved to shop for him. His USD 66,000 Patek Phillipe Annual Calendar 5146/1G was only one of the many expensive things his mother bought for him.

“It was only for fun at the first,” Kaito said again.

“And what game did you make?”

Kaito mentioned three names which were in the list of the most popular mobile game apps on the App Store on iTunes as well as Google Play store in Japan. He knew that top-grossing games were all free downloads that convinced people to pay real money for in-game boosts.

“Just how much money do you make from these?” he blurted out in astonishment.

“That’s for me to know and for my wife to find out,” Kaito replied, smirking.

Kaito always said outrageous things like that whenever he didn’t want to answer with the truth. But this time, it was his fault. He shouldn’t ask about sensitive thing such as money.

“Don’t worry dearest, I can guarantee that you’ll have a very comfortable life,” Kaito continued. His smirk widened.

“You’re delirious,” he said flatly.

“I’m in earnest about it and yet my wife doubts me.” Kaito chided him, eyes wide with mock solemnity. A corner of his mouth quirked upwards and Shinichi rolled his eyes.

Kaito closed the lid of his Mac and turned to him.

“I thought you’re busy with your game?”

“I’m done. After all that work, it’s time to play, isn’t so, Shin-chan?” Kaito said, his voice low and intimate.

And Kaito gave him a long passionate kiss.

There was no use arguing with that silver tongue.

“You really have your way with words,” he said breathlessly and pulled Kaito down with him onto the bed.

 

Author’s Note:

 

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and please give review.

I don’t want to write another holiday fic ever again. It was so difficult to write this chapter. The next will be from Yukiko’s POV with no detailed trip in Switzerland.

Did you gals watch Magic Kaito 1412 anime? Am I the only one who think that those Kid vs Conan episodes were full with slash undertone especially ep 21?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

**A London Symphony**

 

Chapter III

 

The first time Kudo Yukiko heard from Haibara Ai that her son got himself a boyfriend, she was shell shocked. First of all was Shinichi’s shrinking issue. Her son was trapped in eleven year old body and was forced to live a lie as Edogawa Conan. Not many people knew about this because it would compromise Shinichi’s safety. The circled was limited to her, Yusaku, Professor Agasa, Haibara Ai and Hattori Heiji. All were trusted person. Aside of them, there was Sharon Vineyard but she didn’t want to think about her ex friend now.

The second was Shinichi’s personality of course. Shinichi was a secretive person. He preferred to keep everything to himself. Shinichi also came across as arrogant and cold guy at first impression. Yukiko knew that many girls had crush on him but Shinichi ignored them all. He was busy in his own world. She once hoped that Shinichi would get together with Mouri Ran but they were more like brother and sister. And now, Shinichi got himself a boyfriend? And more importantly, he got boyfriend in his current condition which meant the unknown person had to know about Shinichi’s real identity. But who? And how?

Fortunately for Yukiko, Ai-chan was more than eager to share juicy gossip about Shinichi’s boyfriend. Ai-chan also sent her the picture of Shinichi’s boyfriend plus his identity. For that, Ah-chan could expect to get the Burberry purse she wanted.

Wasn’t that a surprise for her that of all people in the world, Shinichi ended up dating Kuroba Kaito, the son of her late teacher, Toichi-Sensei. What a small world, eh? And Kaito looked like Shinichi so much that they could pass as twins. She made a note to buy clothes for them in the future.

Yukiko must meet the boy who managed to steal Shinichi’s heart. So, she arranged the holiday for Shinichi and Kaito. The lure of Sherlock Holmes would be too much for Shinichi to resist even though he knew it to be a trap. She was right of course. Yukiko wasted no time to tell her husband about this.

Yusaku looked at her like she was mad before he burst out laughing. How rude! It wasn’t a joke! Shinichi really dated Toichi-Sensei’s son. And with that, came the third issue, namely, Kaitou Kid. Kuroba Kaito was the current Kaitou Kid after his father step as the original Kid years ago. She was shocked. Toichi-Sensei was the original Phantom Thief? Kuroba Kaito was the current Kid and Shinichi was dating him? She knew that Shinichi was involved in a few Kid’s heist, especially the heists connected with Suzuki family. Did they meet there?

Yukiko searched internet for every information she could find about Kid. She also watched news about Kid. Kuroba Kaito was a great performer. There was no doubt about that. He really knew how to work the crowd. As someone who used to work in entertainment industry, Yukiko could see that perfectly. Kaito also possessed suave and charming persona.

My, my. She didn’t know that Shinichi liked that kind of guy.

Ai-chan had informed her about Shinichi’s White Day’s present. A real Stradivarius violin worth more than a billion yen.

Oh, she really couldn’t wait to meet Kaito.

And Kaito didn’t disappoint her.

The teen was truly charming and his words could flatter any female in the world.

Shinichi though looked rather amused with his boyfriend’s behaviour. She watched their interaction closely and was satisfied with what she found. They bantered like any normal teenager. Kaito was also an attentive and doting boyfriend. Overall, Yukiko was glad that her son got Kaito as his boyfriend. Shinichi was still his usual self and Kaito didn’t seem to care. In fact, Kaito seemed to like Shinichi’s sarcastic comments.

She didn’t need to worry too much about Shinichi then.

Shinichi even told her about Kaito’s fear of fish so she didn’t order fish for food. Shinichi told her to lie about Kaito’s having allergy to fish. For Shinichi, that was practically a love confession.

So, she decided to return to Los Angeles and joined them later.

“Shin-chan! Shin-chan!”

It was only eight in the morning. Shinichi was probably still asleep.

Yes. It was Kaito who opened the door of their bedroom. Thankfully, the boy was dressed in his pyjama.

While Yukiko hoped that they didn’t do anything age inappropriate, both of them were mature beyond their age and she couldn’t do much. Besides that, those hickeys on Shinichi’s necks were rather telling.

“Good morning, Yukiko-san.” Kaito greeted her.

She could see the lump in the bed that was Shinichi.

“You didn’t tell us that you would be back today. I could pick you up at the airport.” Kaito said politely.

“I didn’t want to bother both of you.” She replied.

“I’m afraid that Shin-chan is still asleep.” Kaito said fondly.

She knew that. Shinichi was never a morning person.

“I’m going to make breakfast. Do wake him up.” She ordered.

“Of course, Yukiko-san.” Kaito replied.

Half an hour later, Kaito and Shinichi joined her in the dining room.

Shinichi still looked half asleep. “Kaa-san.” Shinichi said. “You’re back.”

She smiled. “Breakfast is ready.” She gestured at the full English breakfast she made.

“I want coffee.” Shinichi said sleepily.

“Once or twice a week is fine but no more than that. Too much caffeine isn’t good for your current condition.” Kaito said with a fond note to his voice and an even fonder look at Shinichi.

“But Kaito...” Shinichi gave his boyfriend a pleading look.

“No.”

Shinichi pouted.

It was always so funny to watch a half asleep Shinichi. The teen would say or do things he normally wouldn’t ever say or do. Such as now.

Kaito poured a glass of fresh orange juice and gave it to Shinichi.

Shinichi eyed the juice before giving up and drinking it.

Oh, they were so cute together.

“What is your agenda today?” she asked.

“We’re going to London Zoo.” Kaito replied.

The boys left after breakfast. Meanwhile she was going to shop. Boys! It was lucky they got her to do their shopping. In the end, aside of souvenirs she also bought many things for them.

“What is this?” Shinichi asked that evening.

“Purse for Ai-chan.”

“Ah.” Shinichi expression really explained everything.

“And this one is for your friend, Kaito-kun,” she said.

“You don’t need to Yukiko-san.” Kaito said hurriedly.

“It’s alright.” She said.

“Thanks,” Kaito said. “Aoko will love this.”

She didn’t the miss the annoyance look that flashed on Shinichi’s face when he heard that. Her son was jealous! It was so cute.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

They were going to Switzerland today. Shinichi had taken an antidote and now was his teenage self again. Her son wore his customary white shirt, black suit and black trouser. Shinichi always favoured a rather formal look. Meanwhile, Kaito wore white shirt and black cardigan with rolled sleeves and black trouser. Both teens had their coat ready too.

Yukiko took a picture of both of them. She didn’t forget to send it to Kaito.

“We look like twins, Shin-chan,” Kaito commented, smirking at their reflection. That seemed to be his intention. “Since you’re older, I can call you Aniki.”

“I’m actually your uncle,” Shinichi deadpanned.

“Eh?” Kaito looked surprised. “What did you mean by that?”

“Your father called me his elder brother.” Shinichi looked amused by this fact.

“WHAT?” Kaito demanded explanation.

“I met your father once when I was a child.” Shinichi said.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before?” Kaito grumbled.

“Can’t have you knowing all my secrets, can I?” Shinichi said, smirking.

Kaito stared at Shinichi before he broke into grin. “Shin-chan,” he said. “Life with you will never be boring.”

“Are you boys ready?” she asked.

“Yes.”

After making sure that nothing was forgotten, they went to Langham Hotel for breakfast.

The Langham hotel was one of London's grandest old hotels. The hotel famously hosted a dinner between Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Oscar Wilde, which resulted in the creation of The Picture of Dorian Gray by Wilde and Holmes' second literary appearance in The Sign of Four by Conan Doyle. The hotel subsequently appeared in later Holmes mysteries.

Since the Jaguar only had two seats, Yukiko went to Langham by cab. Shinichi got to drive the Jaguar while Kaito sat in passenger seat.

After breakfast, they went to Northholt. The airfield was an active RAF operation. However it allowed civilian operators to use the airport under certain conditions.

“You chartered private plane to Bern?” Kaito asked, eyes wide.

“Yes.” She replied. “Not only that. You can also become co-pilot Shin-chan.”

Shinichi brightened and went to talk with the pilot.

“You can fly aircraft?” Kaito asked when he returned.

“I have a private pilot certificate.” Shinichi replied. There were a lot of pilot schools in Hawaii, where he usually spent his summer holiday every year since his parents had a house there. A private pilot certificate was like a driver's license. It allowed him to fly anywhere in the United States and even outside the United States when he complied with regulations of the foreign country where the aircraft was operated. “You have your hang glider. It isn’t that difficult to fly a plane.”

“I actually can fly a plane,” Kaito admitted.

That wasn’t a surprise for Shinichi. Kaito’s assistant flew the helicopter at Purple Nail’s heist so it was no wonder if Kaito could fly a plane.

“But I don’t have a certificate yet.”

“You must be at least 16 years old, hold at least a third class medical certificate and is able to read, speak, write, and understand the English language.” He said.

“A third class medical certificate?”

“Medical certificates, or medicals for short, are required for anyone acting as pilot in command. A medical must be in your personal possession or readily accessible in the aircraft. There are three kinds of medicals: first, second, and third class, each with its own requirements, duration, and privileges.” He explained. “Generally, the greater your responsibility and the more passengers you carry, the higher the class of medical you need. An airline captain, for example, needs a first class medical certificate whereas a private pilot needs only a third class medical. It is valid for 36 calendar months if you are under age 40, or 24 months if you are age 40 or older.”

Of course, the pilot must possess aeronautical knowledge which included diverse and interesting subjects like aerodynamics, how the systems of the airplane you were flying work, what weather to avoid, FAA regulations, principles of navigation, aero medical factors, stall/spin awareness, and National Transportation and Safety Board incident/accident reporting requirements.

“Is it true that a pilot and co-pilot cannot have the same meal?” He once heard about that.

“Yes.” Shinichi answered. “It’s an unwritten standard operating procedure but it’s mainly due to the fact that pilot and co-pilot often travel to places where they could eat something which might give them a stomach bug. So pilots will not order the same meals in restaurants either before flying.”

Kaito looked thoughtful.

They arrived at Bern for transit before continuing to Meiringen. This time with helicopter. They really went all out this time. They also did that to ensure that Shinichi had enough time in his teenage body.

Set outside of Meiringen near Willigen, a train carried visitors from the valley to the lower part of the falls.

“The infamous Reichenbach Falls,” Shinichi said in delight.

“This is the place where Holmes jumped to his apparent death,” Kaito muttered.

Shinichi didn’t seem to hear him.

Yukiko gave both of them a fond look.

They returned to Meiringen after Shinichi was satisfied. There was Sherlock Holmes museum in the city too and of course they went there. The museum had a life size statue of Holmes outside with the deerstalker.

Since there was no direct flight from Bern to Tokyo, they had to go to Zurich.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The first day there, Kaito and Shinichi went to visit Altstadt and then Lindt Chocolate Factory. Despite its name, the factory was now not open for visitors due to hygienic and organizational aspects.

He looked at Kaito. The other teen was practically in chocolate heaven. While Kaito was in his chocolate trance, he looked around him.

“Shin-chan!” Kaito called.

“What?” he asked.

“Look at this!” Kaito pointed at Lindt Coffee Chocolate LINDOR truffles. A 60% cocoa extra dark chocolate shell surrounded coffee flavoured dark chocolate centre. “You have to try this!”

He had eaten that before and it was delicious.

“Must buy this!” Kaito said and added bulks of it to his shopping bag. Kaito ended buying tons of chocolate there.

Of course, Lindt wasn’t enough.

Their next destination was Maison Cailler – Chocolate factory. The sense of imagination was paired with presentations on the different stages in the Cailler chocolate production process, which were relayed as part of the interactive audiovisual guided tour. Through cameras the visitors could watch live as the ingredients of chocolate were processed. Appetites whetted, visitors could then visit a specially designed shop which sold the entire range of Cailler of Switzerland chocolates.

Interested visitors also had the opportunity to produce their own creations in the chocolate workshop under the guidance of a Cailler chocolate maker. In the workshops one produced fine chocolates and experiments with bitter and sweet tastes and received insight into the world of tempering, conching, and of the ganache. The visitors, of course, took home the chocolate they had produced.

After chocolate tour, they decided to stroll around Lake Zurich.

“Wait here,” Kaito said and went to buy ice cream.

He sat on one of the benches stationed along the water front.

“Here,” Kaito returned with ice cream.

“Thanks,” he said.

They ate the ice cream in comfortable silence. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kaito playing with his phone. Wait a minute. Wasn’t that his picture?

“You took my picture!” he said and tried to grab Kaito’s phone. He succeeded but the phone was locked with nine digit password. Urgh. He doubted Kaito would use 1412 as his password.

Kaito looked at him in amusement and then rattled of a sequence of number.

He looked at Kaito. Did Kaito just tell him the password? He entered the password. The phone unlocked. There were many picture of him as teenage that Kaito took without his knowledge. There were also pictures of him and Kaito together.

“You and my mother plot together,” he grumbled.

“She’s very helpful,” Kaito commented.

He sighed. Well, at least Kaito and his mother got along very well.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The second day there, Yukiko dragged them to Bahnofstrasse, one of the finest shopping streets in Europe.

“I see what you mean,” Kaito muttered. They had tons of shopping bags from numerous shops but Yukiko still continued with her shopping spree.

Shinichi snorted. “You didn’t believe me at first.”

As they conversed, Yukiko was reminded of the time when she took Shinichi shopping at Roppongi. Shinichi was busy texting at that time, texting his boyfriend.

She finally took pity of them and decided to have lunch.

“Finally,” Shinichi muttered.

They went to Aurora, a restaurant not far from the current location.

“What can I get for you?” the waitress asked.

"Zurcher Geschnetzeltes," he said. It was the most famous Swiss dish from the Zürich region, a creamy concoction of mushrooms and sautéed veal, served with a hearty portion of potato rosti.

Meanwhile Kaito ordered steak and his mother ordered meat loaf.

“Und Eiskaffee gerührt,” he added.

“You and your coffee addiction,” Kaito muttered.

Kaito was addicted to chocolate so he didn’t have a right to admonish Shinichi about coffee. That was very hypocrite of him.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The spring holiday was finally over. Today, they would return to Tokyo.

Kaito eyed his luggage. He came with one suitcase and returned with two additional suitcases full with souvenirs and chocolate. One must not forget the divine chocolate. Shinichi also had three suitcases with him. The additional two suitcases were full with souvenirs and clothes, bags, shoes, coats and everything else Yukiko had decided to buy for her only son.

Shinichi had taken antidote and now was his teenage self again. The other teen wore dark blue shirt and black jeans. Shinichi also had his sunglasses ready. Meanwhile, Kaito wore dark blue cardigan, white shirt and black trousers. He admitted that he dressed accordingly to Shinichi.

“Hey, Shin-chan?”

“Hmm?”

And he kissed Shinichi. Shinichi’s lips were soft, moist and warm. And nice, always very nice.

“What was that?” Shinichi asked once the kiss ended.

“Do I need a reason to kiss you?” he countered with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, no,” Shinichi admitted.

He kissed him again.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

They would return to Tokyo while Yukiko would return to Los Angeles.

“Take care of yourself, Shin-chan,” Yukiko said.

“I’ll kaa-san,” Shinichi replied.

“You too, Kaito-kun.” She said.

“Of course, Yukiko-san.” Kaito replied.

She leaned forward and said in a low voice. “My husband is a crime novelist. He knows ways to kill people without being caught. If you hurt Shinichi, no one will ever find your body after we’re done with you.”

She stepped back and enjoyed Kaito’s stunned expression.

Well, even though she gave green light for Shinichi’s relationship with Kaito and thought of him as material son in law, that didn’t mean she would forget to give Kaito a warning. It was unwritten law for every parent to do so.

Kaito’s stunned look was soon replaced by solemn look. “I’ll look after Shinichi,” he promised.

“I can look after myself.” Shinichi said, annoyed.

“I know you will,” she replied.

“I’m standing right here,” Shinichi muttered.

She turned to her son. “Bye, Shin-chan!” she hugged him tightly. “Don’t let go of him,” she whispered.

Shinichi stiffened but he didn’t say anything.

“Bye, Shin-chan. Bye, Kaito-kun.”

She watched until they disappeared from her sight.

 

Author’s Note:

 

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
